Miles High
by Nienyan
Summary: Genos couldn't imagine a worse fate than to spend an eight-hour flight sitting next to Sonic.


_**Miles High**_

As part of the Hero Association, Genos' work took him everywhere. And, sometimes, it was more convenient to take a plane than to spend his energy reserves running for an entire day. Unfortunately, even as an S-Rank hero, he occasionally had to deal with something very unpleasant: cramped economy-class seating.

This was one of those times. No; this particular plane was _worse_ than usual. It was small, with only four seats per row, two at each side. But at least it was rather empty; he saw no other passengers in his immediate vicinity. Good. At least that.

Genos had everything planned. Before boarding, he had asked Master for any tip he might have on flying, and Saitama, wise as always, closed his eyes and said, "I like to nap." Brilliant. Genos was sure that trying to nap on a plane was a certain way to increase one's mental fortitude.

And well, if that failed, he had his laptop with all the notes he had been taking during his training. One could never study enough, and that would only be his… what, seventy-forth time rereading them? Certainly not enough.

He leaned back on his chair, staring out the small window, anxious for the plane to take off. Genos wanted this job to be over with soon, so he could return to his master. He still had a long way to go…

"Hey. Take your bag off my seat."

Genos froze.

He knew that voice.

"You listening? Get it outta my way or I'll sit on it."

Genos looked up, and was met by a familiar, disturbingly wide grin. If there was one person in the world Genos would never forget, it had to be this insufferable, irritating man. Of all people…

" _Sonic._ What is the likes of you doing here?"

"Flying from one place to another. You know, what airplanes are made for?"

If Genos had veins, he would've popped one. "I see your sense of humor is as pathetic as your fighting skills."

"Still better than your observational powers." Without another word, Sonic grabbed the bag from the seat. Genos gasped, wrenching it from Sonic's hands, but all Sonic did was laugh and take the now-empty seat next to Genos.

Oh, no. _Hell_ no.

"Get out. I'm not spending eight hours sitting next to you."

Sonic glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. He was wearing casual clothes - a definite improvement over that indecent spandex, or worse, nothing at all - but he still had those ridiculous purple streaks under his eyes. Were they tattoos? What kind of idiot got purple tattoos on their damn cheeks?

"Too bad," Sonic replied, stretching his legs to rest them on top of the seat in front of him. It was an impressive feat of flexibility, carried out by impressively nice legs (though Genos would never admit that). "Unfortunately for you," Sonic continued, "This is my seat. Guess we'll have eight hours of fun, hm?"

 _Eight hours of me breaking your bones._ "Do what you will. I'm changing seats." The plane was almost completely empty, after all.

Genos stood, but Sonic didn't move his legs. Instead, he looked up at Genos, a playful smile on his slips, his feet swaying childishly on the top of the seat.

Genos narrowed his eyes. _"Move."_

Sonic just laughed.

 _Ugh._ Genos pushed lightly against Sonic's legs, but they didn't budge. "Move or I'll break your knees."

Sonic smiled, that one smile that made Genos want to crush his ridiculous face. "Will you, now? I'm sure the flight attendants will love to see a fight break out in here. I'm sure you're not gonna get kicked out of the plane at all. So yeah, go ahead and do your best. Maybe we can catch the next flight together?"

It took all of Genos' self-control not to hit him. " _Fine._ Suit yourself. I supposed a failure like you would become lonely enough to force me to sit next to you."

Sonic laughed again, but there was a sharpness to his voice that hadn't been there before. Whatever. Genos had better things to worry about.

He sat back on his seat, taking his laptop out of his bag. Sleeping would be out of the question with Sonic sitting next to him. Instead, he would study his training notes; maybe reorganize them, since the flight would last so long. He had only reorganized his notes twenty-six times before, after all.

"No electronics during takeoff and landing," Sonic said, imitating a flight attendant's voice. Genos wondered how long he would last without punching him.

"We're not taking off yet," he grunted through gritted teeth.

Sonic rolled his eyes, and Genos realized he hadn't been expecting an answer. Embarrassed at giving in to Sonic's provocation, Genos opened his laptop and tried to forget about him. By his side, Sonic shifted. Genos realized he was staring straight at his screen.

He tried tilting it away, but Sonic straight up leaned towards him so he could keep looking. His long bangs tickled Genos' neck. Annoyed, Genos typed _'fuck you'_ in big, bold letters. Sonic only laughed.

Genos wondered if getting thrown out of the plane wouldn't be a better option.

He ended up putting his laptop away, and leaning as far from Sonic as he could, staring out the small window to watch the little people loading the plane. When they were high up in the sky, there would be few things to watch, and more Sonic to deal with. Ugh.

Speaking of Sonic, he seemed particularly fidgety. Genos was trying his best to ignore him, but he kept shuffling in his seat, occasionally muttering unintelligible things under his breath.

Whatever. That would probably be Genos' mantra during the flight.

 _"Cabin Crew, prepare for take-off."_

Genos barely computed the well-known announcement, but strangely, he felt Sonic tense up by his side. Glancing at him, he found Sonic pale-faced, eyes wide as he looked up at the airplane ceiling.

 _What…?_

The airplane began to move, and Sonic visibly flinched. He went from looking at the ceiling to staring at the floor, his right leg jittering.

 _Don't tell me…_

The plane picked up speed, and Sonic tensed further by the second. His breathing quickened, his knuckles tightening over his knees.

Oh. _Oh._

Genos had to suppress the urge to laugh. "Don't tell me you're afraid of—"

The plane finally left the ground, and Sonic… _squealed._

Genos went from being amused to shocked. Not only did Sonic scream, but he pretty much _jumped_ , as high as his seatbelt would allow him. And then, of all things, he grabbed Genos' arm.

Genos was too stunned to react. Sonic kept on clinging to his arm, all while staring at the ceiling of the plane as if the whole thing would come down at any moment. After what seemed like minutes, Genos finally managed to mutter, "Sonic?"

Sonic froze, turned towards Genos, and with a look of complete horror - or embarrassment? - he instantly let go of his arm. There was a long moment of silence, Genos staring at Sonic and Sonic staring back at him, and finally, Sonic uttered one of the most awkward, forced laughs Genos had ever heard.

"You…"

Genos had no time to finish speaking, for Sonic had unfastened his seatbelt and jolted out of his seat. He wobbled, struggling to stand, and had to cling to the back of his seat not to fall.

One of the flight attendants exclaimed from the back of the plane, "Mister, the seatbelt lights are still on! Please return to your seat!"

Sonic glanced back at Genos, wide-eyed and pale-faced, still clinging to the back of his seat. The flight attendant had stood and was walking towards them, urging for Sonic to sit down. Sonic seemed too mortified to move.

It was amusing. No, not amusing, but straight up _hilarious_. Genos wanted to throw his head back and laugh. He would never let Sonic live this down.

Sonic, the cocky, obnoxious asshole, reduced to a trembling mess who could barely stand. Glorious. Delightful. And…

Just a tiny, tiny bit pitiful.

Genos sighed. He reached out, and pulled Sonic back into his seat right as the flight attendant arrived. "Fasten your seatbelt," Genos muttered. It took Sonic a moment to process it, and then he was fumbling with the lock. Genos wondered if he would have to help him, but Sonic managed it on his own.

The flight attendant loomed over them, mild puzzlement on her face. "Make sure your friend doesn't get out of his seat while the seatbelt lights are on, okay? It will be a turbulent flight."

Genos suppressed the urge to blurt _'he's not my friend!'_ and instead just nodded. The flight attendant smiled and walked away, leaving him and Sonic alone.

Sonic was visibly sweating, though whether from plane anxiety or sheer embarrassment, Genos couldn't say. He was biting on his lip as if he wanted to scream. Or cry.

Genos couldn't resist it. "So you're afraid of flying, hm?"

"S-Shut up!"

"I see now why you wanted to sit by my side so badly." Genos chuckled, and making his voice an octave higher, he added, "Little Sonic needs his hand held during turbulence so he won't get all scared! Poor baby Sonic! He'd probably wet himself if—"

A fist collided with Genos' face.

His eyes widened, his head thrown back from the impact. Given Sonic's pitiful state, he had _not_ been expecting that. Sure, the punch wasn't very strong, but damn, it was _fast!_

He saw a second one coming, but this time, Genos was ready. He grabbed Sonic's wrist, squeezing hard. Sonic did not balk, and instead raised his other arm again, flinging his fist towards Genos' face. Genos also managed to stop that one.

"Calm down, you idiot!" He blurted, holding both of Sonic's wrists as he tried to wrench himself free of Genos' grasp. Sonic was trying to kick him now, without much success.

"Stop it!" Now Sonic was trying to headbutt him, which would be very ineffective against a metal skull.

"Damn it, Sonic, we're on a _plane!"_

At that, Sonic froze, his arms becoming slack in Genos' grip. He grew so pale Genos feared he would faint. Slowly, Genos let go of his wrists, and Sonic's arms dropped down to his side.

"There's a paper bag in the seat in front—"

"I'm _not_ going to throw up!"

Well, hopefully he wouldn't. The last thing Genos wanted was to end up with ninja barf on his lap, or spend the rest of the flight holding Sonic's hair while he emptied his stomach on the plane toilet. The fact that Genos was even considering helping Sonic in that second alternative disgusted him even more than the first.

Genos crossed his arms, staring out the window. Clouds, clouds, and more clouds. He glanced at Sonic. Sonic seemed to be calming down, but he certainly wasn't in his best shape.

What a flight this would be.

It wasn't long before the cabin crew served their tasteless airplane food. Sonic barely touched his, so Genos stole his dessert while he wasn't looking. Well, Genos _thought_ he wasn't looking, but Sonic gave him a sideways glance right as Genos popped the lid open. Still, Sonic didn't protest, so Genos ate it anyway.

After dinner, the cabin lights were dimmed, and Genos wondered if sleeping would be an option. Sonic didn't seem to be in his usual violent sprees, but the idea of falling asleep next to him was still unsettling. If only the seats weren't so _cramped_. His elbow kept bumping against Sonic's.

Sonic yawned, the first sound he made since their fight an hour before. He kicked off his boots and rested his socked feet on the seat in front of him. Genos wrinkled his nose in reflex, but he had to admit Sonic's feet didn't actually smell. Unlike his personality.

"You're going to sleep?" Genos asked.

Sonic turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?" He grinned suggestively. "Planning on taking advantage of me or something?"

Genos felt his face heat up. As if! "More like concerned about how much snoring I will have to put up with."

"I don't _snore!"_

Genos smirked. "I bet you snore like a _pig_."

Sonic's eyes narrowed, and for a moment Genos thought he would try to hit him again. But he seemed to think better of it.

"Pfft," Sonic snorted, "You're just jealous because robots can't sleep."

"I'm a _cyborg_. I can sleep just fine. My brain is as human as yours."

"Oh, really?" Sonic grinned again, that same suggestive grin. Glancing below Genos' waist, he added, "So, what other _parts_ of you are still human?"

That little shit. Genos' face warmed up again. "That's none of your damn business."

Sonic chuckled. The satisfied look in his face was all kinds of annoying. "Good night, cyborg," he said, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

Genos found himself staring at Sonic's face, just to make sure he wouldn't open his eyes and try to torment him again. But he moved no further. Strange. Was he really going to sleep right beside Genos? Did Sonic trust him that much?

Whatever. Maybe Genos, too, could try and sleep.

* * *

Genos dreamt.

He was sitting cross-legged under a waterfall, water falling over his head. Master Saitama was sitting next to him. This was part of his training, a crucial part. It built mental fortitude, Saitama had said. How, he did not know, but it happened in movies a lot, so it had to work.

The waterfall began to shake softly. Just a mild earthquake. Nothing to worry about. Someone screamed in the distance. Nothing to worry about. His training with Master Saitama was more important. He would become so powerful. So strong. Master would be so proud. So, so proud, and—

Genos was jolted awake.

"You're a goddamn cyborg! Make it _stop!_ "

Dazzled, Genos blinked, his surroundings coming into focus. The plane. And…

Sonic.

He was next to him, clinging to Genos' arm with both of his hands, staring wide-eyed with an expression of utter desperation. The plane was shaking from very bad turbulence.

"Do something!" Sonic blurted again, grip tightening on Genos' arm.

Genos gritted his teeth. He was woken from his dream for _that?_ "It's just turbulence. What do you expect me to do?"

Sonic opened his mouth, but couldn't bring himself to say anything. He must've realized how incoherent he was being. "I…"

"Turbulence happens on every flight. The plane isn't going to fall. Stop being a crybaby and suck it up."

Sonic's mouth closed shut. His eyes were very wide, and… a bit glassy?

Whatever. Genos had no obligation to babysit a grown man. He shook Sonic's hands off his arm and turned around, facing towards the window. He didn't care. Whatever.

Genos tried closing his eyes and getting back to sleep. The turbulence wasn't getting any better, however. It would be hard to sleep like that. And…

Damn it. He looked over his shoulder towards Sonic's seat.

Sonic was hunched over, hugging his legs, his face buried between his knees. It was a shocking sight. Where was his usual pride? Sonic was meant to be a cocky, boastful asshole, not… this.

Damn it. Damn it, _damn it_.

Genos actually felt bad for him.

"…Sonic?"

Sonic did not move, or gave any indication he was listening. Not knowing what else to do, Genos placed a hand over Sonic's shoulder.

He felt Sonic tense under his touch, but again, he did not move. Genos swallowed. "I'm… I didn't mean to say that."

Sonic lifted his head. For a while, he was silent, and then he finally spoke, "No. You were right."

"What?"

"You were right. I'm a fucking crybaby. What kind of weakling gets all worked up just from being in a plane? It's pathetic." Sonic's voice was breaking. Genos heard him sniff.

Oh, damn.

Sonic was _crying_.

"Um…" Genos did _not_ know how to deal with this. Had he really crossed the line, or was Sonic just too sensitive? He didn't _look_ sensitive. Yet there he was, hugging his knees and trying not to sob. No matter how hard Genos tried to tell himself it wasn't his fault, he… felt guilty. Really, really guilty.

He had no idea what to say or do. His hand was still on Sonic's shoulder. He tried patting him, but Sonic didn't react.

Awkward.

"Sonic, I'm…" Why was it so hard to get that one word out? "…I'm sorry."

Maybe it was his imagination, but Sonic seemed to relax a bit. Genos felt optimistic. Any moment now, Sonic would be back to his old self, obnoxious and loud. He was sure of it.

The plane lurched.

It was that stomach-sinking lurch, when you felt like you were free-falling with nothing to hold on too. It was perfectly normal during turbulent flights, but…

Sonic, of course, screamed.

In a second he was grabbing Genos' arm again, worse, he was _pulling_ Genos towards him, burying his face in Genos' chest. Genos had absolutely no clue how to react, not when someone who he had always seen as an enemy was, heavens, all but embracing him. Wide-eyed, Genos looked at the trembling man clinging to his shirt. That was _Sonic_. It was unbelievable.

The plane lurched again, the turbulence getting worse. Genos had no actual heart, but he swore he could feel it racing. Not knowing what else he could possibly do, he placed his arms around Sonic.

Sonic pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Genos' waist and burying his face in the crook of Genos' neck. For the third time that day, Genos felt his face grow hot. He was suddenly over-aware of every inch of his body, of every place where he could feel Sonic's body against him. He didn't like it when strangers touched him, he didn't like it at all. This situation was too awkward, too uncomfortable, and he wanted it to end. Now.

…Or so he told himself. Genos didn't want to face the other possible explanation for the way Sonic was making him feel.

The plane kept on shaking, the turbulence unyielding, and Genos found himself pulling Sonic closer, as if it could somehow make it all stop. The entire situation felt unreal. Maybe he would wake up at any moment and hear the voice of the flight attendant, announcing they had arrived at their destination. Maybe Sonic wouldn't even be by his side.

Strangely enough, the idea somehow pained him.

Genos didn't know how long it took for the turbulence to stop. All too suddenly, the plane ceased shaking, the peace that followed almost too overbearing. Genos kept waiting for Sonic to move, but he didn't. Time dragged on and on, and finally, Genos mustered the courage to pull back just enough to look into Sonic's face.

Of all things, he was asleep.

It was hard for Genos not to laugh. This entire situation was beyond ridiculous. And now, Sonic, of all people, was _sleeping_ in his arms.

Sonic had a disturbingly innocent expression on his face, eyes closed and lips half-parted. His breathing was slow and steady against Genos' chest. Utterly ridiculous.

Maybe Genos could make everything more absurd by falling asleep, as well.

* * *

 _"Dear passengers, welcome to T-City, and thank you for flying with us."_

Genos' eyes shot open at the sound of the flight attendant's announcement. Had he somehow managed to sleep through the landing? Apparently, he had. He was having a very weird dream, too, but he struggled to remember exactly what it was.

What he suddenly remembered, though, was what happened during the flight.

Genos immediately turned to his side, and was both surprised and relieved to see Sonic still there. Sonic had one of his elbows on the aisle armrest, his head resting on his palm. He was turned towards the aisle, so Genos couldn't see his face.

For some reason, it made Genos very uneasy.

He cleared his throat, and Sonic turned towards him so quickly it was almost startling. Sonic's blue-gray eyes were sharp, yet slightly wide. Still, not as wide as they had been before, and certainly not glassy, not glassy at all. Much more like Sonic's usual self.

Genos couldn't help but smile.

"What are you laughing at?" Sonic sputtered, his voice as sour as it could be.

"Nothing. Just glad we made it through the flight without killing each other."

Sonic seemed surprised by Genos' answer. Was he expecting to be mocked? Well, truth be told, Genos didn't understand why he was letting this opportunity pass, but he knew he couldn't bring himself to ridicule Sonic now.

"Don't think this means we're _friends_ ," Sonic muttered, turning away from Genos. "I will still kill you one day. You, and then Saitama."

Genos wasn't the best at reading emotions, but something in Sonic's voice told him he didn't really mean it.

At least not anymore.


End file.
